Horrorland Amusement Park and Zoo
by The Written Revenge
Summary: Eris is normal. Or was. Chosen as the Daughter of Chaos, she must free the 'Seeds of Chaos' from their prison! Little does she know, they happen to be the Creepy Pasta Monster she knows, loves, and fears! Will she help the escape, or will she become a captive herself?


Hello, I am The Written Revenge.

This will be my first Fanfiction here on this lovely site.

I hope you all enjoy this gripping tale of Romance and Horror.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff The Killer, Slender Man, or any of the other Creepypastas in my story.

I only own Eris, and the plot.

Read on my dears.

* * *

It started when I woke up on a bus, having no recollection of actually boarding the bus. I panicked to myself, before noticing my old travel cases below my feet, and a pair of tickets grasped in my hand. And there I sat, trying to see if I could remember the events beforehand.

I remember falling asleep, after several hours of reading.

It had been a quiet night, and I hadn't gotten much done despite having the whole day to myself. I had busied myself with gripping horror stories on my computer, and couldn't seem to stop reading them. Of course, I had already read them all. A good story is still a good story, after these were some of my favorites.

Tales of grinning Serial Killers, tall men that take away children, pictures that can take your mind, boys trapped in games who torment the players. These were what I loved. They made me shiver and shake, my entire core chilled. Some even made me sob helplessly. I nearly worshiped them.

But then my computer died. I cursed at myself for not charging it.

I looked around my room. It had grown dark, it being later in the day when I had started. I looked over to my alarm clock.

12:38

"Oh fuck." I cursed, not realizing how late it had been.

My stomach then grumbled, alerting me to the skipped meal I had unknowingly missed.

"Ugh." I left my tiny room, already reaching the kitchen. That's what I get for having such a small apartment. I shuffled around the small kitchen, and grabbing the microwave ramen, I suddenly heard something go past my door quickly, hitting it with some force. I jumped, and grabbed a steak knife from the knife block.

I very slowly walked up to my front door. A note had been slid into my apartment.

I picked it up with caution. Turning it over twice, I marveled at it. The paper seemed extremely old, like parchment. On it was my name, scribbled in a very elegant handwriting. There was no return address.

I opened it.

Inside was a piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn off the original sheet.

All it said was _Help_.

I suddenly felt incredibly drowsy.

Falling to the floor, I let go of the note.

And my eyes began to droop, the last thing I saw in the waking world was the note suddenly bursting into deep purple flames.

Then there was nothing.

I was in the darkness, almost floating. I righted myself upwards, my dark red hair seemingly floating around me as if I was in water.

That was when I saw the mouth. It was almost a part of the darkness. It was just there.

Then it began to speak.

"_**Eris...Eris Smith..**_." It sounded like a million voices at once, powerful and altogether too scary.

I squeaked.

"Y-yes?"

"_**You Have been chosen. To serve me. It is your birthright, after all**_." It said, causing my mouth to go agape in shock. I was too frightened to say anything.

"**_You will help me in breaking the wall...To create a world of chaos...With my army of Darkness... But..._**"

I stayed quiet, still too scared to speak.

**_"My army... seems to have been captured. The Seeds of Chaos have disappeared. And I need YOU to retrieve them.._**."

"...what." I said, the information a bit too much for me.

"**_Yes. You. You have much potential my Daughter Of Chaos. You are a living Goddess of Discord. You have powers beyond belief. They just need to be...unleashed._**" It said, as a torrent of red and black smoke came tunneling a me. I screamed as it enveloped me. As soon as it came, it vanished. My chest suddenly became pained, my heart almost beating its way out of my chest. My arms almost felt as if they were being burned, and as I looked down they were turning pitch black, my nails becoming sharp and claw-like.

I screamed once again, before blacking out completely.

"**_Good luck, my Child_**."

I stared at my hands. They seemed to be normal. Although my nails were still black and still sharp. I looked at the tickets. They seemed to be VIP tickets for a theme park called Horrorland.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing going to a place like that?" said an already grating voice.

"Thought it would be fun." I said, looking over to the speaker.

It was a blond male. He looked like one of those thrill junkies, who never heard of the word stop.

I stroked my now extremely long bright red hair. I wondered for a moment what else had changed, before the annoyance asked yet another question.

"Nice contacts, btw." The idiot actually said btw. This trip was going to be hell if this were to continue.

"Hnn." I said, before I glanced momentarily at my reflection in the glass window. My eyes were now a deep violet. They startled me momentarily.

"NEXT STOP, HORRORLAND AMUSEMENT PARK AND ZOO!"


End file.
